


Mesmerized

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Claiming sex, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slight Bestially, Slight possessive behavior, dragon - Freeform, forced mating situations, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: It was another hot boring sunny day. Huang Zi Tao, the local Warlock's son, was out practicing the new spells his father had required of him in the nearby forest alone. Even though his father had warned him not to ever go there by his lonesome. Don't get him wrong. He was very powerful. In fact, he is the first most powerful Warlock at his very young age of seventeen in all of the world.Although to him, that title was just wise men's talk. He didn't believe that he even surpassed his father in his mastery of skills over the magical arts. Sighing for the third time that morning, Zitao focused himself back on to his task at hand, never noticing the inquisitive golden eyes in the shadows watching his every move.Waiting for the perfect chance to emerge...





	Mesmerized

It was another hot boring sunny day. Huang Zi Tao, the local Warlock's son, was out practicing the new spells his father had required of him in the nearby forest alone. Even though his father had warned him not to ever go there by his lonesome. Don't get him wrong. He was very powerful. In fact, he is the first most powerful Warlock at his very young age of seventeen in all of the world.

Although to him, that title was just wise men's talk. He didn't believe that he even surpassed his father in his mastery of skills over the magical arts. Sighing for the third time that morning, Zitao focused himself back on to his task at hand, never noticing the inquisitive golden eyes in the shadows watching his every move waiting for the perfect chance to emerge.

By nightfall, Zitao had completed about half of the new spells he'd been given to create. Now he was tired and wary from crafting them. Using magic sometimes took a whole lot out of a Warlock, so they usually have a time when they stopped using their magic after a little while of wheeling it. And he had passed that time. He inwardly scolded himself, falling to the ground with his tiredness and his wary eyes closing to the world around him.

Out of the shadows, a creature of ancient breeding roused. Zitao didn't notice the shift in atmosphere by the ancient beast's command. The beast studied the boy napping beneath the stars. He was beautiful as he was powerful. He had long black locks that stopped just above his bottom, a body as a slender as fragile girl's, soft looking pink lips, a cute button nose, and doe eyes that could probably destroy a man with just one look if they were open.

He was still a virgin. The beast wondered why no man had ever laid claim to such a magnificent creature as of yet. He may be powerful in one aspect but he was not powerful in another. The boy could easily be taken over. It puzzled him. The whole situation.

He made his way over to the beautiful seductress sound asleep upon the forest ground. He blew hot air on him causing the boy to stir awake from its contact with his skin. Zitao opened his eyes only to be shocked by the presence of a great Dragon. And not just any Dragon, the black Dragon- the last of its kind. He quickly scrambled to his feet trying to gather his wits about him as the Dragon glared at him with his terrifying golden eyes.

The Dragon was enormous in size and his scales were of a deep ebon black color, so black they seemed to absorb the very light of the shining stars in the night sky above them. The ancient creature's massive talons on his feet dug in to the forest ground whilst he walked further toward him stopping just in front of the boy's small feet. The Dragon's snout was covered with spikes and a intricate design of black scales ran over the top of his head. His monolithic wings, black as the night, spread out about him stirring in the air impatiently. His long tail wigwagged in a ho-hum manner behind him.

He peered down at the young tender seductress before him, bending his long neck to the side a bit, bringing his face closer to his. Zitao wanted to back away from the fearsome creature but he was too afraid to move an inch. He could feel the hot breath of the Dragon ghosting on his skin. He cringed inwardly at the feeling against his skin.

"What is your name, Human?" the Dragon asked inside of the boy's mind. Although he was a very powerful Dragon, he did not like to speak in his Dragon form even if he could do it. It was better for him to communicate with his telepathic prowess.

"M-my n-name-e?" Zitao stuttered, startled by the mystifying reverberance of the creature's voice inside of his head. He had learned that Dragon's could do many things but talking to one telepathically wasn't one of them. He was stunned by the fact that he could even do it at all.

"Yes, Human, I desire your birth name." The Dragon said gracefully stalking around him smoothly folding his wings against his body as he does. Reaching out one front foot, he gently plucked a strand of Zitao's hair with a wave of his talon making the boy slightly flinch at the action. He released the hair strands at the sight of the boy's flinching.

"Huang Zi Tao, your greatness." Zitao replied sucking in a deep breath out of fear. He didn't know what the Dragon wanted with him and it frightened him to his core.

"And I am, Wu Yi Fan, Human." the creature said chuckling at the ever fearful Human. He stuck out his forked tongue, slipping it out of his mouth to lick at the boy's exposed neck. He just wanted a little taste test to see how he would place his claim upon the boy. Mark him as his eternally.

"Aah~" Zitao moaned at the sensation of the Dragon's rough tongue sliding up against his skin. He was shocked by his reaction. The Dragon brimmed with pride, he hadn't expected that response from the boy.

"So young, so tender- what shall I do with you?" the Dragon mused, observing the boy before him once more.

"P-please don't kill me!" Zitao pitifully wept, falling to his knees holding his clasped hands up as he begged to be speared. He wasn't ready to die just yet. There was a lot things he had not done yet and places he had not seen yet in his young miserable short life.

"I have no intentions of that, my little Human." the Dragon huffed lifting a taloned foot to slash at the boy's clothes. Zitao's back hit the green earth beneath him exposing his body to the Dragon's glaring eyes. He reached out a hand to try and fit his clothes back together but they were completely and utterly ruined from the Dragon's surprise attack.

"Such flawless flesh." the Dragon said with deep pride, sticking out his tongue once again to lick at the boy's chest and stomach leaving a trail of saliva behind on his skin when he does. Zitao shivered at the feeling, crying out when the Dragon ripped the rest of his clothes away to get at his nether regions. He moaned out as the ancient beast wrapped his tongue around his small member, flicking it over the head causing him to shudder beneath his touch.

The Dragon pulled his tongue away from the boy's erect muscle staring down at him. Zitao had his eyes shut tight with his mouth gapped open in a silent scream at the Dragon's ministrations against his virgin maleness. The creature smirked taking the time to metamorphose in to his mortal form, making his way in between the boy's soft parted thighs.

His naked body hovered over Zitao's own whilst he grasped the boy by his chin in the palm of his hand, forcing him to glance up at him. Zitao's eyes widen in shock, seeing those same golden eyes the Dragon had staring back at him in a Human's body. The Dragon chuckled at the facial expression the boy gave him once again, before gently kissing over the soft flesh of both of his eyelids, then he pulled himself away from him straight afterwards when he leaned back to address once more.

"I will not harm you, Human. I will say that the joining between us will hurt a lot when we first start, just as a warning. So prepare yourself mentally for that." the ancient beast in his Human form told him, reaching between the boy's legs to grab his small maleness in his hold, gently stroking it after he spoke.

He leaned down licking the boy's lips down to his neck all the way to his nipples as he molested his sex with his right hand. He wanted the boy to cum with just the hard rub of his hand and the soft licks of his tongue against his body. Zitao held on to him, whimpering and whining at his touch. It felt so amazing to be embrace like this. Almost like a dream. He hoped it wasn't all a dream inside of his head or he'd go completely insane.

The Dragon's hand worked over the small appendage in its gasp while he licked all the exposed areas of flesh he could find on the trembling Human's pliant frame. He was going to cum soon. He hear it in the boy's screams.

It was driving him onward. He stroked him faster and faster, watching the boy arch his back off the ground with a scream when he finally did cum. He removed his hand from the boy's pulsing sex, licking the remnants of his cum from off his hand with his eagerly awaiting tongue.

"Umm~ So yummy." the ancient beast groaned at the taste of the boy's molten-like semen.

"P-please d-don't say such things." Zitao muttered, flushing with utter embarrassment and mortification at what the Dragon was happily doing to his body.

"Why should I not? It's the truth after all. You taste simply divine. I want more." the Dragon hummed in pleasure flipping the boy over on to his stomach, exposing his backside to his inquisitive eyes. He planted his face between the soft cushions of his ass, sticking his tongue inside the boy's heat seeking that which is hidden inside.

"N-no~ not there~ it's too dirty~" Zitao whimpered out, trying to pull his lower half away from the Dragon's hot mouth. He felt disgusted with himself. No one should want to lick inside someone's asshole. It was filthy. It wasn't right. Just wasn't normal. It should never be done and yet it was being done to him by a powerful mythical creature that was birthed of magic itself.

"I do as I please Human and I will taste every inch of you, whether you want it or not." the creature hissed, showing off his nice set of sharp pointed fangs. He almost looked the part of Vampyre to the boy. If he hadn't known his true form, he would've thought that he was one.

Out of anger and for the boy's punishment, he stopped touching him, only leaving his tongue inside of his tight heat. Watching the boy mewl and whine against his tongue. It was such an alluring sight to behold. His beautiful seductress crying out from the pleasure that only he was giving to him.

It wasn't long before Zitao shattered completely for the second time, falling apart against the beast's perfect tongue, cumming without ever being touched by the Dragon's hands. He felt so embarrassed. So ashamed of himself. Sex was still so new to him so he wasn't expecting something like that to ever happen to him.

He flipped his Human over, placing one of his legs over his shoulder to get a better view of the glistening hole hidden there. It was clenching and unclenching in anticipation. The beast smirked at that, wetting three of his fingers with his own saliva before poking one at the boy's exposed entrance. Painstakingly slipping it inside of him as Zitao breathed deeply as he could muster himself to. Once the finger was inside, he began fucking him in earnest, earning soft breathy moans and groans of pleasure slipping from the boy's parted lips.

By the time the third finger was inside, Zitao was a complete mess begging for him to take him already. The Dragon rolled his eyes at the whimper of his little Human. He removed his fingers aligning his body with the boy's rutting up against him. Zitao pressed back against him whilst he was pressing open-mouthed kisses on his as he was sliding his huge penis up and down his ass cheeks.

The Dragon placed the blunt head of his penis against his Human's asshole in order for him to press inside, sliding it in, inch by inch inside him. Zitao laid there hardly moving, just lying there taking it all in, until the beast was completely sheathed inside of him. He let out a cry of agony from the pain of the stretch. He was so big that it hurt so bad and he felt so full.

The beast blew air out of his lungs hard and loud, grabbing him by the waist as he withdrew before mercilessly slamming back in to home. He felt the weaker body shudder beneath him with every slam of his hips. At every thrust he felt the boy's heat clutch even tighter around his penis. He glanced down watching as his engorged organ was sheathed inside before slipping back out over and over again.

Zitao blushed being so opened out to the beast that was fucking him. He closed his eyes in pleasure. He hadn't expected that on this day when he woke up that he would be laid out before the stars takened by a raw beast. And not just any beast- a legendary black dragon.

He felt the Dragon pour his power in to him as he was fucking him harder, deeper even. He could feel his ancient power flowing inside of him. When he fully got a grasp on what the creature was trying to do to him, he tried to fight him off him in a panick.

The beast snarled against him, holding him tight in place as he placed his mouth at the crook of his neck. Opening his mouth with the press of his lips in order to press his elongated dragon fangs against his flesh enough to breakthrough his soft skin upon realizing his resistance when it came time to do so.

He lifted the boy's other leg over his shoulder reaching further inside of him, finding his secret spot inside. Zitao cried, warm tears falling from his eyes. He didn't want this. This wasn't supposed to happen to him. He was realizing too late that he should've just listened to his father's words. Heeded them.

"So good- so tight, and all mine~" was all he heard before they went over the edge together.

The Dragon brought his upper body closer to his own, dropping Zitao's legs from off his shoulders after he does. He leaned in the crook of his neck biting down hard breaking through skin causing blood to trickle down before licking the wound clean afterwards. He pulled his mouth away from the boy's neck, watching as the wound grew in to an incandescent Black Dragon mark forever claiming him as his mate.

Zitao whimpered at being claimed, the flow of power to him stopping entirely. His mind was now in turmoil. How the hell was he supposed to show up back home and say, 'Dad I just got claimed by a legendary black dragon?' He was so dead. He could feel it in his blood as the Dragon gazed at him with golden eyes full of love. So very dead.


End file.
